


When In Rome!

by cherry_shot



Series: A Rather Undesirable Situation with a Rather Desirable Resolution [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Dylan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Controlling Danny, F/M, M/M, Omega Danny, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: “What the hell is wrong with you Daniel? You’re acting like a hormonal teeanger! I’ve never seen you get this way. Is it drugs? I would rather it be drugs, at least drugs are manageable unlike you ignoring me and running around stealing all my fucking shirts and-...Oh.”  
“You’re an idiot Dylan.” 
The A/O/B AU that nobody asked for but everybody wanted. Alternatively called ‘That Time Danny Refused to Bond and Got Himself Fucked Up Because Everyone Knows Suppressants Don’t Work After You Find Your Mate’ by moi.





	When In Rome!

“Jesus Christ Danny, geez you wanna cool it with the cologne.” Lula exclaimed, waving her face in front her face as the showman took a seat next next to her, “I mean I know we all had shitty childhoods and sometimes you wanna revisit the good, but was eighth grade that great for you?” 

“Shut up.” Danny shot back, but his words held no bite and Lula studied his pinched lips and foggy eyes for a moment before her own eyes widened. 

“I thought you were on suppressants?” Lula asked, her voice forceful and tight as Danny waved angrily in attempt to stop her impending questioning. 

“I am, they aren’t working. And we are not having this conversation right now Lula.” Danny snapped back, tugging his shirt collar away for his neck because even sitting down he was fucking sweating. He had woke up that morning skin ablaze and a pounding headache pulling a whine out of him Danny had been thankful Dylan wasn’t there to hear. His heat had come early this month, they had for the past three but Danny had been in denial, and was almost as worse than his first. Fever, headache, and a gut wrenching desire to be everything Dylan wanted and needed. 

And Danny wasn't having it. 

So he’d slathered on enough cologne -which had been stashed away in the back of his medicine cabinet and was most certainly not from eighth grade as Lula had suggested but rather an awkward few months in college- to scare away anyone within range and knocked back a couple of aleve. But when he’d arrived at the theater for the second week of rehearsals, after skating around a group of young mothers and fathers who had attempted to pull him off the streets and towards on of the omega safezones the city had set up a few years ago as well as a rather aggressively flirtatious female alpha, Danny’s shirt was sticking to his lower back and the pain reliever had completely worn off. 

And Dylan wasn’t even there yet. 

He was so fucked. 

““Well of course they aren’t! Everyone knows your body starts rejecting suppressants once you bond.” Rolling her eyes, Lula grabbed onto Danny’s sleeve to prevent the showman from leaving while she tried to wrap her mind around Danny’s dilemma. “Wait, back up a minute here.” Lula said, holding her hands up as she stared at Danny incredulously asking, “Have you and Dylan not bonded yet?” 

“Of course not!” Danny responded, he could feel a flush growing on his face and whether it was from his growing body heat or this unwarranted discussion about his private life he couldn’t tell, and at the look Lula shot him and he shot back, “Oh like you and Jack have bonded.” 

“Uh, duh.” At the flash of surprise that crossed Danny’s face, Lula continued, “It’s a been a year Danny! A year since Jack and I meet, which means it’s probably been close to two for you and Dylan.” She paused for a moment, letting her words sink into the showman’s thick skull before continuing, “Besides Jack isn’t even an alpha, if anyone could put it off I could have. Dylan is one Danny. Hell, I’m surprised you haven’t been lapping at his feet by now.” 

“I would never.” Danny snapped, his teeth clenched as he practically growled out the words despite the fact that he could feel his chest tighten at the idea of being at Dylan’s feet. No. He was not just some fucking little omega who would roll over if told every time their heat rolled around. No way in hell. 

“Why am I even talking about this with you?” Danny muttered, mostly to himself as he tried another, failed, attempt at pulling his shirt away from his sticky skin. 

“Because we omega’s gotta stick together.” Lula said, bumping Danny’s shoulder with her own and grinning, before her voice returned serious for a moment as she said, “You better do it soon Danny, you’re gonna put yourself in the hospital if you keep trying to fight Dylan’s bond attempts. Hasn’t he tried already?” 

“Yeah.” Danny answered before he could stop himself, mind going back to when Dylan had breached the subject for the first time. They had been ‘together’, whatever that entailed, for a few months by then (Daniel finally taking it upon himself to skate past Dylan’s ‘courtship’ and gentle flirtation and kissing him in the hotel after their new year’s show in London) but Danny had been feeling Dylan’s gentle pull ever since the older man had arrested him in Vegas. Of course he had been a bit preoccupied with his early attempts to run Dylan into the ground to think about why the smell of almost burnt coffee and stale paper made him weak in the knees. 

It had been August, the weather hot, muggy, and slow and Danny had spent the entire day complaining about just how much hell New York summers were. By the end of the night, when even the setting sun hadn’t reduced the temperature of Dylan’s apartment, the older man had grown tired of Danny’s complaints and had growled out a low threat of “if you don’t stop complaining about the heat I’m going to give you a reason to feel hot” into Daniel’s ear. Being one to never back away from a challenge Danny had taken no heed of Dylan’s warning and continued his whining, until Dylan was wrestling him down onto the bed and the younger man was nipped at his neck in between kisses. 

And so laying there, both of them half naked and panting, Dylan had moved his advancing mouth down towards Danny’s neck and the showman, ironically, froze when his tongue darted out to skim over Danny’s pulse point. 

It had taken Danny weeks to allow Dylan to stay the night at his place, months to do the same at his, and at that point in their relationship he still could barely call the older man his boyfriend inside his own mind. And so Dylan’s mouth on his neck, making the first steps towards the bond and life commitment that everyone else seemed to think was a normal next step in their relationship, Danny had defied every instinct inside of him telling him to submit and had left. He had yanked away from Dylan and stormed out of his apartment and into the cool summer night within a matter of minutes, leaving behind crudely fashioned excuses instead of his real emotions. 

That had been six months ago. 

“...look Danny I don’t usually use this argument but if everyone else is doing it so should you!,” Danny pulled himself back to the present to cathct the last bit of Lula’s lecture, frowning as she spoke, “When in Rome am I right?” At the glare Danny shot her, Lula sighed and added, “Well I’m not going to tell you how to live your life but you ought to go home, it’s stupid enough being outside of your house during the beginning of a heat anyways and it’s about a bajillion times worse being next to unbonded alphas -even if one is your mate- in a small closed space.” She paused for a moment before cringing and saying quickly, “And I do not want to see you or Dylan loose it and fuck right in front of us.” 

“I have self control.” Danny said, before abandoning her and walking over to the other side of the room -staying clear of both Merritt and Jack who were parading around the stage outlining some new trick-, but he wasn’t sure if he was reassuring himself or Lula. 

God he hoped it was the latter. 

The next few hours went… less than okay but not the disaster Danny had worried they would be. Dylan had texted he was going to be late, and Danny had sighed loudly in relief much to the confusion of the other Horsemen. Jack hadn't noticed anything, or at least he hid it damn well if he did, simply going about the beginning of the plans and asking Danny for his input when it was needed. 

Merritt had not been so easy to trick. When Danny walked by him the showman could see his eyes narrow and darken for a moment, before the metalist shook his head and turned to face the other direction. However for the remainder of the morning and early afternoon, whenever Danny glanced over at the older man he appeared to be right on the cusp of yelling at or coddling Danny. 

At around two in the afternoon, during the lunch break Merritt had forced them to take -looking more pointedly at Danny than the other two Horsemen when he claimed everyone needed a rest-, Danny found himself at a breaking point. His head was pounding, sending sharp waves of pain through his eyes and down to the tips of his finger tips, and he could barely think straight much less eat the sandwich Lula had passed him with a pointed look. 

Trying to block out the feeling of sweat on his back and thighs, Daniel desperately tried to push his headache away into the back part of his mind and focus on the rehearsal at hand. 

He was not weak. 

He was fine. 

He was not leaving. 

“Hey guys, sorry I’m so late. Had some calls to make and Thaddeus wasn’t being anything more than a burden. Where are you in the run through?” At hearing Dylan’s voice, at hearing his alpha’s voice, Danny found himself completely rethinking his game plan. 

He was leaving. 

Dylan came up to stand behind him, hand resting on Danny’s shoulder with what should have been nothing more than a gentle reassurance but was shooting electric currents through Danny’s body and almost forcing a horridly desperate whine to sound out from his clenched teeth. 

‘Get it together Atlas’, he thought, toes curling as Dylan’s hand pressed against his neck and racing pulse. When his hand squeezed gently at the base of Danny’s next the showman thought he might either pass out or turn around to kiss Dylan senseless, whichever came first. 

But he did neither of these things, instead swallowing slowly and desperately trying to think of anything besides Dylan’s warm touch and the growing tightness in his jeans. 

“Shall we get started?” Dylan asked, receiving a chorus of agreements as the Horseman made their way back onto the stage. As they walked, Lula shot Danny a pointed look but the showman ignored it because he’d already made it this far he could make it to the end of the day Dylan or no Dylan. 

Boy was he wrong. 

 

An hour passed, only a fucking hour, before Danny knew he couldn’t last much longer. Dylan was going to notice something, hell he almost had when Danny had asked to see Dylan’s phone instead of just lifting it off him and the older man had passed the device over with a look of surprise covering his features. 

“You know, I’m not feeling to hot.” Danny finally exclaimed when they’d slipped into a lull between the runthrough of Lula’s trick and Merritt’s backstage assistance, and he ignored Lula’s mutter of “about damn time” as he continued, “I’m gonna call it a day. I hope you can all suffice without me for the remainder of the day.” He’d ended his little speech with a weak insult but Danny didn’t have time to rethink his words or scrap the shock off of Merritt’s face at his admission to defeat as he quickly made his way out of the theater. 

The remaining Horseman stood in shocked silence after Danny’s departure for a moment before Jack, his hand still pointing to where Danny had just been, as he spluttered, “Did...did Danny just leave? A rehearsal? Early?” 

“Write that one down in the history books.” 

Merritt added while Lula, not so discreetly, coughed into her hand and muttered a rather loud, “go after him” from where she stood behind Dylan. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys later,” Dylan said, tugging his jacket tighter around himself before calling out, “Run over the last set again!” and stepping outside to the city and after his ‘runaway bride’. 

 

Before Danny could even process what he was doing he realized he had walked the three blocks to Dylan’s apartment and he gave into his growing desire and let himself slip into the apartment with the door still unlocked behind him. At the onslaught of Dylan’s scent filling the room Danny almost wept, but he stopped himself from reaching for his phone to call Dylan and instead picked up the sweatshirt Dylan had flung across the back of the couch earlier that morning. 

Slipping it over his skin, bare now due to the fact that Danny had practically ripped his damp shirt off the minute his guard had relaxed at the comfort and safety Dylan’s home installed in him. Curling into the corner of Dylan’s couch, pressed up against the soft fabric and pillows in a poor excuse for a nest, Danny sighed out loud and bite his lip. Maybe Lula was right, perhaps he should have already allowed himself to slip into submission and let Dylan leave his mark, both literally and metaphorically on him. 

But he couldn’t, Danny didn’t think he’d ever be able to give up that much control unless it was ripped from him, 

He and Dylan had never been a normal couple dynamic. Whereas he would watch other omega’s smile and flirt prettily at their alpha until the latter would make their first move of courtship, Danny had kissed Dylan first on his own terms in a shitty english hotel room. Danny had said things and talked back to Dylan enough times in public that the barely noticed the scandalized omega glances and narrowed alpha eyes at behaviour that would get any normal omega bent over and facing the ground. 

Danny wasn’t a normal omega. 

He sighed loudly, pressing his face deeper into Dylan’s couch and wishing it was his neck instead. 

“Danny? I know you’re in here, you’re horrible at picking locks and even worse at closing them again.” At the voice he had been thinking about all day Danny perked up, unable to stop himself before he was twisted up and around so he could lean against the couch and face Dylan at the same time. Dylan laughed lightly, toeing off his shoes as he asked, “That my old college sweatshirt?” 

Glancing down at himself, Danny felt his cheeks heat up and he moved to to pull it off -standing as he did so- and saying, “Sorry I didn’t mean-” 

“Are you alright?” Dylan was suddenly right in front of him, one hand grasped around Danny’s arm while his eyes searched through those sky blue eyes. 

“I’m fine.” Danny said briskly, letting Dylan’s hand stay only because he couldn’t bear to tear himself away. 

“What is going on with you Danny?” At Dylan’s question Danny felt his back stiffen and he pulled away despite himself. HIs headache had returned and arguing with the man he loved was doing nothing to help quell it and so Danny hid a wince with a scowl. 

“Why don’t you mind your bussiness Dylan.”

“You just apologized! To my face!” Dylan said, tossing his hands up in exasperation as he continued, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you apologize much less so easily.” When Danny didn’t answer, only offering Dylan a deeper scowl, the older man continued, “You’ve been acting of all day, are you sick? Is it drugs? Danny you can tell me if something is happening, no you need to tell me if something is happening.” 

“It’s none of your concern!” Danny yelled out, his head feeling as though one light touch would have it splitting into two separate halves, before shaking his head and attempting to make a beeline for the door. As much as he hated giving Dylan the last word, Danny knew there was validity in the other man’s worry and he was in no mood to lie today. 

“No way.” Dylan said, making a grab for Danny’s arm when he saw him making way for the door, “You do not just get to run out on me, this conversation isn’t over.” When Danny growled at him, literally growled teeth bared and eyes narrowed, Dylan’s own eyes narrowed and he pushed Danny up against the wall -pinning the showman’s struggling wrists against the wall with a tight grip, as he said, “J. Daniel Atlas, so help me god, you tell me what’s going on this instant.” 

‘alpha, alpha, alpha’ Danny’s mind cooed traitorously, at this raw show of pure strength and dominance, and he fought to keep his mind on track of banting back with Dylan as he was struggling to keep his knees from bending. By this point, Danny knew he had sweat off any of the remaining cologne he had slathered on this morning at this close and -with Dylan’s face inches from his own and his hand wrapped tightly around Danny’s wrists- the showman knew Dylan could smell his heat on him. 

Dylan faltered as Danny’s scent -aged leather and the scent of the morning after a rainy night- overtook him mixed with the musky onslaught of a blossoming heat. “I thought you were on suppressants?” 

At this point Danny found he could hardly speak and so he responded by doing what his mind had been screaming for him to do all day. He surged forward and meet Dylan’s lips halfway as the older man leaned forward to meet him. Even as Dylan’s scent overtook him and Danny found himself positively whining into the other man’s mouth at the heat pooling between his thighs due to Dylan’s proximity, Danny still pushed forward against Dylan’s mouth the moved the kiss at the tempo he wanted. His hands darted across the chest Danny had memorized after many late nights and the showman was so distracted by Dylan’s weight pressed up against him that when he blinked he found himself suddenly in Dylan’s bedroom. 

He let the other man undress him, taking the time and freedom to instead bite a trail from Dylan’s smooth neck, up over the sharp line of his stubble covered jaw, and eventually to the edge of his lips. 

As Danny finally took his place leaning over Dylan, who lay stretched out on the bed below him smirking as Danny still in the middle of heat was ordering him around and pouncing atop him, he finally stopped long enough for Dylan’s mouth to leave his own and slip down to his neck. 

“Danny?” Dylan asked, when the showman’s hands gripped his shoulders with a bruising force as Dylan’s mouth rested over top his racing pulse. An unasked question hung in the air, because Dylan even now still knew how much the word ‘mate’ scared Danny, and the showman let the tension fill the room for a moment. 

“You want a formal letter of acceptance?” Danny said snidely, pushing his hips down against Dylan’s while the other man laughed from below him. 

“You always were so bossy in bed.” Dylan said, before pushing his tongue down to lap of Danny’s neck. Danny didn't even hear the obvious irony in Dylan’s words as his teeth stretched out and down to bite at the tender junction of jawline and the upper curve of Danny’s fair neck. The younger man could feel a warmth over take him as Dylan bite through the skin, just hard enough to have him wincing but not enough that the pain distracted him from Dylan's wandering hands, and he tossed his head back and sighed in ecstasy, quickly slipping into the heat of Dylan’s hand and skin conducted his own need control. 

 

The sun had just begun set by the time Danny had decided to make the full effort to pull his mind out of the warm, comfort of a post-sex induced bliss. 

Laying in bed, for the past hour Danny had taken to curling up against Dylan’s bare skin and taking comfort in his scent from where his face rested against the older man's neck and chest. His neck still throbbed slightly, a gentle reminder of the commitment he had made early that evening, but Daniel had shut it out and replaced it with his new desire to feel Dylan’s heartbeat through his skin. 

He’d heard stories from the other omega's he knew, about just how sweet post-coital nesting could be curled up next to our alpha and surrounded to nothing but warmth and security. Danny had shrugged off these stories as little more than honeymoon stage nonsense, something he’d never have time for or even want to do. But lying here now, tucked under the blanket Dylan had dragged over top of him, next to the older man Danny reluctantly admitted to himself that maybe some of them were true. 

Dylan breathed in deeply, and Danny felt himself shiver as he felt it travel through his chest which shifted underneath Danny’s fingers. 

When Dylan stood, leaving Danny laying alone in the bed for a moment and a lot colder that he should have been laid below a practical mountain of blankets, Danny glared up at him. 

 

“Relax, I’m just grabbing the sweatshirt you tossed down here.” Dylan defended, rifling through the mess of clothing his floor had accumulated. 

“I’m not cold.”

Danny responded, to which Dylan laughed and asked, “Who said I was getting it for you?” but returned to the bed and Danny’s side nonetheless. Danny muttered something under his breath, but resumed cuddling against Dylan’s side and sighed against his neck. “You okay?” Dylan asked, turning onto his side so that he could wrap and arm across Danny’s shoulders and pull the younger Horseman closer against him as he breathed in the taste of Danny that still lingered in the air. 

Dragging a finger up the front of Dylan’s chest, before allowing it to come to rest cupping the back of the older man’s neck, Danny grinned despite himself and said, “Never been better.” He laid back against the mattress, letting Dylan’s weight rest on top of him slightly and let his breathing even out backed by the sound of Dylan’s laugh and the pitter patter of the rain he hadn't realized was falling outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh welcome to the end of whatever the hell that was. Thanks for the prompt 'besuto' and I hope this sufficed any AOB Horseman desires with Danny as a controlling little asshole even in the middle of a heat. If anyone is confused about the dynamics of this universe I employ you to either google or message me for answers, I could talk about AOB all day. 
> 
> Also if anyone wants the full length version of Danny complaining about he heat and Dylan's rather unorthodox method of getting him to shut up, just ask ;)


End file.
